Stay Together For The Kids
by SakiSunkist
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are married and have children. Syaoran wants to get a divorce, but their children don't want that at all.
1. Part One

**Stay Together for the Kids  
Part One**

**Dedicated to Raziel Orlok because he loved my fics and I wanted to do something 'special' for him. I hope this first part is to your liking. Review!**

For the thousandth time that night Sakura looked out the window. She was waiting for her husband to get home from work. She was so excited for it was their fifth anniversary and she had a special night planned for the both of them. She sent the kids, Xiao Lin and Jamie, to stay with her father for a few days, but an hour after Syaoran was to be home she started to worry.

_'This isn't like him.'_

An hour turned into three and three turned into four. She found herself going to bed after blowing out all the candles, thrown out all the food she spent hours on, and went to bed.Ten minutes later the bedroom door opened and Syaoran walked in. She kept her eyes closed utnil he went into their adjourned bathroom and turned the shower on. She got up out of the bed and took off the bathrobe she wore to bed. Under it she wore a black tank top and matching panties. Syaoran had always loved her in black because it contrast with her pale skin. She went into the bathroom, silenty closed the door behind her, and sat down on the counter top. The shower turned off and Syaoran stepped out, a fluffy green towel wrapped around her waist.

"Had fun at work, Syaoran?" She asked as she crossed her legs.

"I stayed for the party," he said as he watched her long legs.

"You hate those parties."

"Well it was different this time."

"So your telling me that you'd rather go to an office party that you hate than spend time with your wife?"

"Sakura, we spend time together everyday."

She frowned and looked away.

"Sakura?"

"Don't talk to me," she spoke as she got off the counter and walked into the bedroom and slipped on her bathrobe. "I'm sleeping in the guest room."

"Sakura, wait don't do that. Why are you so pissed?"

Sakura stopped in the doorway and turned around, her eyes an icey green.

"Figure it out yourself," and with that she walkedout the doorway.

Syaoran sighed as she sat down on the bed still wearing a towel.

**The next day...**

"So she slept in the guest room last night? At least you don't end up sleeping on the couch."

Syaoran sat at a table at one of his favorite restaurants talking about what had happened last night with his best friend, Eriol.

"I don't think she has the courage to do that," Syaoran said as he checked out the waitresses' arse.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he took a sip of his tea.

Syaoran sighed, "Well Sakura doesn't have that spark about her anymore. I mean...well...she's kind of boring now. We always do the same things."

"Do you think you should see other people?"

"Well, yeah, but that would mean we have to get a...divorce."

Eriol watched his friend stir his coffee continually for a while before he began to speak again.

"I think that would be best."

Syaoran stopped stirring his coffee and looked up at Eriol.

He looked back at the waitress and smiled. "Your right, Eriol."

**SS**

"He forgot your anniversary!" Yelled Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded and stabbed at her cake. "I don't even know if he loves me anymore, 'Moyo."

"I don't know, Sakura. I think you should get a divorce."

Sakura dropped her fork. "I can't do that! I love him and he loves me!"

Tomoyo looked at her seriously. "Do you know that for sure?"

Sakura looked down and whispered, "No..."


	2. Part Two

**Stay Together For the Kids  
Part Two**

**Dedicated to the lovely, talented, and handsome Raziel Orlok. Review**!

"Does he even love me anymore?" Sakura asked herself once she got home. She walked into the kitchen, placed her keys on thee counter, and opened the refrigerator. She grabbed a peach and went into the living room.

Her mind was racing back to all the memories she had made with Syaoran. The day that they had met, their first kiss together, the first time they made love, when she became pregnant with the twins...

The tears started to fall now. She dropped the forgotten peach and it rolled to the floor. She lifted her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. After all the good memoriess came the bad ones started. All the fights they had, all the times he came home late, and then going places at a very late hour.

The tears stopped and then she fell asleep clutching her wedding ring.

She awoke a few hours later. She looked around to see if anyone was home and noticed Syaorans coat on the chair from across from her. She heard a rustling sound coming from upstairs. She went into the downstairs restroom quickly washed her tear stained face, and went upstairs.

She saw Syaoran rustling through papers in his briefcase. He never went through his briefcase. She knew something was up.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing."

"You never go through your briefcase at home."

"Maybe I have some papers to look at, Sakura," he snapped back.

The tears threatned to fall as she stared at him. _'Why is this happening to me?'_

"Tell me. I know your itching to get something of your chest."

Syaoran looked up at Sakura and sighed. _'Well here goes.'_

"I want a divorce."

Sakura stared at him for what seemed like hours. If she were holding something she probably would have dropped it...or threw it at his head.

"W-what?"

"You heard me, Sakura."

Sakura sunk to the floor, the tears finally falling. "Why?"

He sighed and sat down on the bed. "Sakura I don't feel the same way anymore. The spark is just...gone."

Sakura continued to look down at the floor. _'There's no point in arguring with him.'_

"Fine, Syaoran. If that is what you really want," she whispered as she rose from the ground.

"Sakura..."

"No, you don't have to say anything. I'm going to my fathers house. I'll be back to get my things tommorrow," With that she ran out the door.

"Sakura!"

He sat back down on the bed.

"Did I really do the right thing? Why did I listen to him?"

**SS**

"Sakura, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to pick them up tommorrow? Did something happen?" Asked Fujitaka as she stepped into the house.

She had yet to speak and then she broke down again.

"Syaoran wants a divorce!"

**_Review!_**


	3. Part Three

**Stay Together For The Kids  
Part Three**

**Dedicated to Raziel! Hope you like it! Review!**

After explaining the entire situation to her father Sakura found herself lying upstairs in ont of the empty guest rooms. Her father had moved into another home after she and her brother, Touya, had moved out.

_'What am I going to do? I can't tell the kids like this.'_

The door to the room opened and in peeked two little heads. One a light brown color and the other a darker brown.

"Mommy!" They both squealed and ran into the room, jumping onto her.

"Jamie, Xiao Lin," she greeted softly.

"What's wrong mommy?" asked Jamie her emerald eyes shining.

"Yeah, have you been crying?" asked Xiao Lin.

Sakura smiled.

"Mommy's just a little upset right now."

Xiao Lin and Jamie looked at each other.

"Like when Lin fell off that tree?" asked Jamie.

"I didn't fall off you pushed me!" yelled Lin.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Girls! Stop that fighting!"

They both stopped fighting and looked at her. "We're sorry."

"Go help your grandfather with dinner."

They both nodded and fled from the room. Sakura sighed and fell back onto her pillow.

SS

"Jamie, what does a divorce mean?" asked Xiao Lin as she brushed her dolls hair.

"Xiao Mei said that's when your mommy and daddy live in seperate houses. Thats what happened with her mom and dad. Why do you ask?"

"I heard mom talking about it to grandpa."

Xiao Lin dropped the doll she was holding. "Mom and dad are getting a divorce!"

"Quiet! We're not suppose to know!"

"Oh, sorry. We have to do something," whispered Xiao Lin.

"I have an idea..."

SS

Syaoran stood in the window of his office. He was thinking about Sakura and the girls. _'Has she told them?'_

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked the waitress from earlier that day wearing a trench coat and heels.

He smirked, "How did you find me?"

"Everyone knows who you are just by one glance."

"Who let you in here?"

She smiled. Her brown hair falling over her blue eyes. "I told your secretary that I was your wife. Actually she thought I was your wife. Now why would that be? Have you ever let your wife come here?"

Syaoran sat down on his chair and pressed his buzzer.

"Ms.Sims could you please escort the women you let in here outside. She is not my wife and never will be."

"Yes, Mr. Li."

The waitress gasped. "Wait! We can have some real fun! Something your wife can never give you!"

"I have no intentions on doing anything with you. Who knows how many men you have slept with."

The guards came into the room and grabbed both her arms.

"No! Syaoran! No!" She left kicking and screaming, calling his name.

Once again Syaoran picked up the phone and dialed his secretary.

"Ms. Sims if you ever let anyone in here without the proper indentification again you will be dismissed from this job."

"Y-yes sir!"

The clocked ticked by slowly as the sun began to set. Suddenly the phone rang. He pressed the button for speaker and continued to sign papers. "Hello?"

"Daddy?"

He dropped his pen and quickly snatched up the phone.

"Jamie? What's wrong?"

"Daddy why are you making mommy sad?"

Syaoran's heart dropped.

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

He heard rustling on the phone and heard Xiao Lins' voice next.

"Don't do it daddy! We know you love mommy and we know she loves you!"

Syaoran smiled onto the phone. "And how do you know that?"

"Because mommy made you a special dinner to celebrate your wedding day."

Syaoran nearly dropped the phone. He had forgotten about their anniversary. That was why he saw his favorite foods in the trash along with all the candles and flowers. Tears began to fill his eyes.

"Lin, I will be there soon."

SS

The doorbell rang at least twenty times before Sakura answered it. When she opened the door she saw a soaking wet Syaoran.

"Are you alright? Or are you just here for the kids?"

Syaoran looked at her with lost love in his eyes. "No, Sakura, I'm here for you."

"Wh-what? I thought you said-"

Syaoran picked her up and hugged her. "Forget what I said. I love you and I will never stop loving you. You are the only one that I want to be with. I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary."

Tears fell from both of them as they shared a kiss.

"Its ok, Syaoran. I love you and we can always plan our anniversary some other time."

"How about I plan our anniversary?"

She smiled and pulled him down for another kiss.

Unknown to them they were being watched by three smiling faces...

**/The End**

**I hope you enjoyed this Raziel!**


	4. Part One Two

**Stay Together For The Kids  
Part One - Two**

_This is unbetaed_

**_Dedicated to Raziel Orlok because he loved my fics and I wanted to do something 'special' for him. I hope this first part of the remake is to your liking! Review!_**

Syaoran Li walked into the bar with his thoughts on one thing. Finding a suitable women to go home with. His amber eyes searched the room and he spotted a raven haired girl with green eyes. "Not as beautiful as Sakuras' green though."

He out onto the dance floor and went behind her. Following all her dance movements as the music played.

"Your a great dancer," she called over the music.

"Your not so bad yourself," he answered as he placed his hands on her exposed stomach. He pushed them closer together as the music changed to a faster beat.

He heard her moan as his hands moved down from her stomach. "You want to get a drink?"

She turned around to face him and lokked him up and down. Liking what she saw she licked her lips and nodded.

The walked over to the bar and sat down. The bartender looked at them and smiled, "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a sex on the beach," she then lookedat Syaoran.

"Same."

He nodded and began to work on their drinks.

"What's your name?"

"Ayumi. Yours?"

"Li."

The bartender gave them their drinks and went down to the next people.

"You wanna get out of here?"

She smiled, "Yes."

SS

Sakura sighed as the warm water soathed her aching muscles. She had been working out all day with Tomoyo because in a matter of weeks she was getting married. Sakura only agreed to work out with her because she wanted to fit here bridesmaid dress just right.

After an hour of soaking she got out of the jacuzzi like tub and put on her bathrobe after she dried off a bit. Her still wet hair hung over her eyes as she walked into the bedroom.

As soon as she stepped out a pair of arms grabbed her around the waist. Soft lips found her neck and she moaned.

"What are you doing up this late?"

"Tomoyo wanted to work out and she figured that three am was the best time," she whispered as his lips moved to her shoulder. "Why are you home so late?"

"Went out to get a few drinks with the guys."

"Sounds like fun."

He smirked, "I know something else that is fun."

"Then show me."

He picked her up and immediately she wrapped her legs around his waist, the bathrobe falling down. He layed her down on the bed as they continued to kiss. For the rest of the night the sounds of passion could be heard coming from the room.

The next night...

For the thousandth time that night Sakura looked out the window. She was waiting for her husband to get home from work. She was so excited for it was their fifth anniversary and she had a special night planned for the both of them. She sent the kids, Xiao Lin and Jamie, to stay with her father for a few days, but an hour after Syaoran was to be home she started to worry.

_'This isn't like him.'_

An hour turned into three and three turned into four. She found herself going to bed after blowing out all the candles, thrown out all the food she spent hours on, and went to bed.Ten minutes later the bedroom door opened and Syaoran walked in. She kept her eyes closed utnil he went into their adjourned bathroom and turned the shower on. She got up out of the bed and took off the bathrobe she wore to bed. Under it she wore a black tank top and matching panties. Syaoran had always loved her in black because it contrast with her pale skin. She went into the bathroom, silenty closed the door behind her, and sat down on the counter top. The shower turned off and Syaoran stepped out, a fluffy green towel wrapped around her waist.

"Had fun at work, Syaoran?" She asked as she crossed her legs.

"Not really," he said as he watched her long legs.

"Then why are you home so late? Went out with the guys again?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did."

"So your telling me that you'd rather go hang out with your friends than spend time with your wife?"

"Sakura, we spend time together everyday."

She frowned and looked away.

"Sakura?"

"Don't talk to me," she spoke as she got off the counter and walked into the bedroom and slipped on her bathrobe. "I'm sleeping in the guest room."

"Sakura, wait don't do that. Why are you so pissed?"

Sakura stopped in the doorway and turned around, her eyes an icey green.

"Figure it out yourself," and with that she walkedout the doorway.

Syaoran sighed as she sat down on the bed still wearing a towel.

SS

"So she slept in the guest room last night? At least you don't end up sleeping on the couch."

Syaoran sat at a table at one of his favorite restaurants talking about what had happened last night with his best friend, Eriol.

"I don't think she has the courage to do that," Syaoran said as he checked out the waitresses' arse.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he took a sip of his tea.

Syaoran sighed, "Well Sakura doesn't have that spark about her anymore. I mean...well...she's kind of boring now. We so the same things every week. We never go to the clubs anymore."

"Thats what happens when you get kids, man. But do you think you should see other people?"

"Well, yeah, but that would mean we have to get a...divorce."

Eriol watched his friend stir his coffee continually for a while before he began to speak again.

"I think that would be best."

Syaoran stopped stirring his coffee and looked up at Eriol.

He looked back at the waitress and smiled. "Your right, Eriol."

SS

"He forgot your anniversary!" Yelled Tomoyo.

Sakura nodded and stabbed at her cake. "I don't even know if he loves me anymore, 'Moyo."

"I don't know, Sakura. I think you should get a divorce."

Sakura dropped her fork. "I can't do that! I love him and he loves me!"

Tomoyo looked at her seriously. "Do you know that for sure?"

Sakura looked down and whispered, "No..."

"When's the last time you made love?"

"The other night."

"Was it special?"

"He came home at almost four so you could call it a quick lay before we went to bed. Its like he wanted to get that in before he had to leave or something," Sakura answered.

"I think its time we show Syaoran what he's missing, " she said evilly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean lets give you a makeover. Make a few suggestions."

Sakura snorted. "You only want to give me a makeover so you can make me into your little doll again."

Tomoyo smiled, "That too."

Sakura frowned. This was going to be a long day...


End file.
